


Pets Onboard

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: :3, Avo is embarassed, Cat bois being cats, Fluff, Lil cato so adorable, Multi, One of the few times I do sfw stuff huh? I like dat, Puppy eyes, Ventrexians acting like cats, had to happen sometime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Little Cato plans on doing this 'cat' thing up real good, and he brings his reluctant father into the mix.This sorta thing just had to flourish sometime, so...
Relationships: Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space), Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Avocato/Little Cato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Pets Onboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts), [Inutoaluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/gifts), [DysfunctionalRequest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DysfunctionalRequest/gifts).



This is embarrassing.

"I cannot believe we're doing this." Avocato sighed as he was on all fours on the floor with his son next to him, a giddy grin on his face as they prepared to go out there and make a fool out of themselves. Apparently, he was in his room, shining his weapons, when the boy came in there to him, asking if he wanted to act like a cat for Gary. One could only imagine how big his eyes went when he said that one word. Surely it wouldn't hurt for him to fly solo on that, he had told him after collecting himself.

But alas, those puppy eyes of his were not to be underestimated in any way. And so he agreed, albeit reluctantly. How the milk, red dots, petting, and etc have had any effect on Ventrexians as well as these 'cats', he'll never know. Nor would he be interested to.

"I can believe it," Little Cato retorted, obviously excited. "I'm gonna act a cat so good, so so good."

Avocato rolled his eyes, a faint smile creasing his lips. As much as this was the highest form of tomfoolery, he couldn't help but muster a smile at his son's bombastic personality. "Sure you can, son."

"Yep! Now c'mon, let's do this." He looked up and nodded to Mooncake, who was making soft chookities at the display before him. He chirped and booped against the door, causing it to open, and the two Ventrexians to crawl out down the hallway while he watched.

"Oooh, chookity!" It chirped as it flew over the two into the main room.

_Here goes nothing_

* * *

Gary sat down on the couch in the main room, chatting with Quinn about various things. The good parts of their childhood, how they were going to return the earth after stopping Invictus, and so on. He was about to say something relating to the others when-

"Oooh wah!" The space blob came smushing itself into the blonde's face before he got a word out.

"Whoa there, buddy." He giggled, hugging the cooing, ecstatic blob to his chest. "We were right in the middle of something, whatcha need, Mooncake?"

"Chookity pok!" 

"What was that, little buddy? Avo and Spidercat are doing what now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oooh choo choo chookity." It cooed in response, nudging against his cheek, to which the blonde responded with an 'aww' before he heard the one thing he'd hear very rarely.

" _Mrow_."

No friggin' way. Were they? At last?

"Ugh. Mrow." A deeper, grumpier voice followed suit, coming closer as Gary whipped around, looking around for the source and utterly gaped at what he saw. Quinn followed his...enthusiastic gaze and she smirked. This is pretty new, if she said so herself.

"Now would you look at that."

"Oh my crap..."

Both Ventrexians crawl, well, trot to the couch on all fours, making very cute kitten noises. Little Cato turned his curious gaze to the human gushing at him and came up to him, sitting down in front of him. His tail waved and pat against the floor as he stared up at him, mewling. For Avocato, he was on the other side, rubbing his head against the woman's leg as she pet his ears down and scratched them.

The kit did the same thing, meowing as he did, his tail tapping more vigorously on the floor. Gary could hardly process this whole thing as he was too busy trying not to squeal at Little Cato's cuteness while he ruffled his mohawk and stroked behind his ears. He leaned into the touch and purred even louder, his hand goes under to scratch his chin and rub up against his cheek. From there, it was time to kick it up a notch when he poised himself to launch.

"Whoa there, Spidercat!" The human suddenly exclaimed, laughing when Little Cato suddenly jumped up into his lap, sprawling himself out on his lap, assuming the begging pose, and exposing his belly. His gentle fingers drag across his soft midsection as he worked all over his ears.

"Who's a good little mancat?" Gary cooed repeatedly as the boy squirmed and meowed louder under his grasp. Beside him, Quinn ran her nails up and down Avocato's back as he gazed upon the two, a warm smile stretched across his muzzle. This wasn't really as bad as he thought. This woman really knows her way around cats, especially Ventrexians.

For Gary, he's doing alright, especially with his son. He's even messing around with his tail and it doesn't' bother him, it probably must feel good.

She starts up patting down his ears again, he leaned up into the touch and meowed, his tail thumping against the couch rest before her other hand grips and tugs gently. His back arched and he let out a tiny 'nyah' as he immediately relaxed on her lap. Quinn chuckled softly at his reaction.

"That felt good, did it?"

"Yeah..." He purred back as her nails run down his spine once more.

The dual petting goes on for quite some time, with various crew members coming by to check out the adorable kittens laying half-asleep on both human's laps, passing by short comments.

"Affectionate buggers aren't they?" Sheryl said smugly as she passed by, ruffling her son's hair.

"Whoa, cute _and_ deadly! Just like my pal, Gary!" KVN drew that last part out with a bit more volume than necessary. The blonde replied hushed with the infamous "Shut up, KVN!"

Clarence passed by, smiling at the display. Fox and Ash came by, cooing to the felines who gave them the cutest kitten eyes they've ever seen. 

Then Hue comes in, patting the orange, sleeping Ventrexian. "Were I so incompetently designed, I would have been overloaded space kitty cuteness." He joined Gary on the couch, while Mooncake flew in to snuggle in between Little Cato and the blonde.

The kit wrapped his arms around the little alien and nuzzled his head against it as he purred, dozing off. To his surprise, Avocato joined in the cuddling fray, enveloping him, the alien, and Gary in a huge hug as he too, dozed off.

"Oh my goodness," The blonde whispered. "I'm trapped in a blanket of warm furry cuteness, plus Mooncake. Quinn, help." 

She merely looked at the sight and shook her head with a smile, "Nah. You got this, Gary." She said, walking away. "Oh, and when a cat falls asleep on you, don't move."

"Q-Quinn!" He whined, but she had already went out the door.

He sighed and yawned. At least he was drowsy himself.


End file.
